Smile For Me
by Riri-chi
Summary: Millions of words can describe how you smile, you just have to find the right one.


**:) **

**

* * *

**

**Smile For Me**

**By: Riri-chi**

**

* * *

**

**_"Because of your smile, you make life more beautiful."-Thich Nhat Hanh _**

_**"Every time you smile at someone, it is an action of love, a gift to that person, a beautiful thing."- Mother Teresa**_

**Millions of words can describe how you smile, you just have to find the right one.**

**This comes from a song. Can you guess what song this is?**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

In her own world, she stands alone. Her heart is beginning to toss and turn in a disputing fight for love and war. The results turn into a deceitful turmoil that she can not handle. She is beginning to wonder how he can do this to her. How can he simply smile even when he is sad?

Is it the facts of life that make us wonder about these things? All she knows is that he is like a question mark. She always thought that he would only be a stealer of best friends and a liar. Yet she is learning to accept who he is and her calculations about him are probably wrong.

So how?

What if the sky is crying for her? Would he turn the clouds into the sea and embrace it forever?

The tips of her fingernails lightly began to smash against her pale cheek as she sits on a bench. They follow into a rhythmic pattern as each finger would press down upon the surface like her frustrations wanted to just pour out. The sky cleared and the clouds surrounded the sun, which is emanating a strong light. A sharp breeze began to blow into her face and her butterscotch bangs cover her eyes.

"How is all of this so hard to figure out?" she murmurs inwardly to herself.

Finally, the realization came to her and the honey pupils of hers widen. She would just simply ignore it. Firstly, this is nothing concerning her. Secondly, why is she wasting her time caring for a person that she deeply loathes with a passion? Lastly, he is a mystery. He is her friend, rival, acquaintance: Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Unfortunately, she knows that she can't cover the truth and the answer will always be there to catch her. All of it. All of this is heart-wrecking and it confuses her to the point that she just can't take it anymore.

The sides of her shimmering blue sundress sway and she clutches onto the sides of the material. Never before in her life did a boy do this to her. She never sat down in her life and just consume her thoughts on a particular boy. Somehow reality is starting to change feelings slowly at a soft rate.

She gently closes her eyes and hides away her honey orbs from the world. In her own little world, graphics begin to swirl around and two floating objects appear in front of her in a dreamy state. She tries to make the figures out until she realizes that it is the moon and the sun. On one side, she sees a beautiful angel under the moon while a devious devil stands near the sun. She watches as the angel turns around slowly, golden curls wrapping her in protection. The angel's hands intertwine into a prayer as a single tear cascades upon her cheek. Meanwhile, the devil stands there with one hand on the hip and a gentle smile is laid upon his face. His purple locks move in motion with the wind.

Rima, the name of this girl, realizes who the angel and the devil resemble as she stands in the middle of her dream. The angel is who she is while the devil is Nagihiko. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't she be the devil while he is the angel?

The dream continues as the devil chuckles a little laugh and steps toward the angel. He gently rests his hand on her shoulder as she collapses to the ground. Her knees hit the pavement and he stoops down on one knee to comfort her. Her tears continue to fall like a never-ending waterfall. He watches her as she is in pain.

"Tears don't suit you, a smile is what suits you." he whispers, thus millions of black and white feathers descend into the air. The dream ends.

Rima's eyes burst open with caution and she inhales a slow breath. This dream seems to scare her and it arouses her into numerous thoughts. Her fist grips into a tight emotion and she stands up in her place. She compares herself to an idiot and decides to forget about him.

Forget. . .

Forget. . .

Forget. . .

However, a thought is hard to simply let go and just forget. You can never be too sure if this is what you want.

Turning to her left, Rima begins to walk yet she fails to realize the incoming object that is heading towards her. Each second rolls by like a gentle heartbeat in a person's heart. They both keep getting close to each other as they both make a step. Neither one is looking up, only their bangs cover their eyes. Finally, they collide like how fate wants them to. They reach each other.

". . ."

Rima rubs her head that is in pain and looks up. She sees purple hair flowing near her but it isn't him. Is it?

"Please excuse me," his voice rings in her head.

"No, it is my fault. . . . . Nagihiko?" she stops in her tracks, hesitation seeps through her lungs barely.

"Huh? Oh, Rima-chan!" he smiles.

Nagihiko dusts off his pants and stands up in his place. He takes his glance back down to Rima and extends out a hand. A hand to help.

Rima ponders and stares at the hand before looking up at Nagihiko. A bright smile appears on his face and she turns away. She places her hand into the palm of his and it fits perfectly. It is almost as if it is meant to be. It is like she is his princess and he is her shining knight coming to her rescue. He helps her up and gently lets go of her fragile hand.

"Smile, smile. . ." he whispers.

Rima's eyes shoot up towards his lips and then to his face. She grips her hands into a small clasp and the dream repeats itself once again.

"Rima, why won't you smile?" he slightly smiles.

Rima and Nagihiko begin to walk around the park and she stays silent for a bit. Thoughts linger in her mind as if she were lost in a trance.

"There is nothing to smile about. Smiling is only for comedy, that's all." she turns away.

"That is your opinion but there are millions of ways to smile." he stops and turns towards her.

Nagihiko puts one hand on her shoulder and sighs. He feels her turn around in her spot and begins to gaze in his eyes. His eyes glint with a narrow passion as he sees her honey orbs twinkle right before his very own. Rima, on the other hand, stares into Nagihiko's hazel orbs and sees a sort of passion just flare up.

"When you smile that smile of yours, Rima, you always brighten up someone's day. It may not feel like it to you but it really does happen." he pats her shoulder.

Rima begins to nod but quickly snaps back into reality. She slaps away his hand and struts off into a new direction.

'_How dare he! He thinks he knows how my smile works. He thinks he knows everything. . ." _her thoughts consume her mind as she continues to walk away from him.

Although, Rima really knows that he is right. Never before has someone told her that her smile can change. More importantly, nobody has ever told her that her smile can affect someone and their day. In all honesty, Rima isn't sure who or what to believe in anymore.

"I feel a paranormal presence behind me," she stops.

"What can I do to get you to smile?" he pleads.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Now go away Nagihiko." she turns her head slightly and gives a glint.

"Is it not right for me to care?" he sweatdrops and tenses.

She turns her body a full one eighty and faces him. Her face reads a different expression and she walks towards him. Nagihiko begins to step backwards a little when she starts to speak her inner emotions out.

"_Care?_ You must be insane, Nagihiko. Tell me how you can care about me after the way I treated you. Tell me how this turns into a positive situation. Do you think you can find an answer to that? Or must I improvise it for you." she lets it all out while he steps back.

Nagihiko's eyebrow twitches and his set of emotions seem to want to release as well.

"You are so feisty to handle, Rima-chan. I never saw you as a rival or an enemy. I always try to be nice to you. Maybe you should overlook the negatives and see whose fault it is." he chuckles.

Rima's head is full of steam now. She steps forward towards him even more.

"How dare you. You say all of this is _my_ fault? I wasn't the one who suddenly pranced their way in and stole _my _best friend. I am not the one who is perfect at almost everything, which really disgusts me. So do not order me around and decide whose fault this is. It is clearly yours." she huffs.

"Wow, this is what you are mad at? Rima-chan, let me say this again. I did not try to steal Amu away from you." he stares into her eyes.

Rima and Nagihiko are now standing face to face as their bodies are inches away. However, Rima is too busy to notice because she is glaring at Nagihiko and he is just simply staring into her eyes. They both are trying to get the other to lose.

"You disgust me," she snarls.

"I am glad to hear that," he smiles.

"How can you smile after I just insulted you?" she grumbles.

"Because I know you," he whispers gently.

Suddenly, Rima's whole world stops. Everything stops talking, moving, whistling, singing, everything. Nothing alive remains to move an inch and she just stares. She stares into his wonderous eyes that begin to fill with care.

As they continue to stare at each other, Nagihiko brings his larger hand and overlaps it with Rima's smaller hand. She disconnects their current connection between their eyes and looks down at their hands. His larger hand is currently intertwining with her smaller hand. The fit is almost a perfect combination.

"Rima-chan, we are like magnets. We repel each other but for us, we are able to break that connection. Something about us is different than from any bond between the Guardians. For one thing, I know you and how you are when you act. I can see right through you. So please. . ." he looks at her.

He raises up their hands between the middle of their pressed bodies and shows Rima their hands.

"You see how it fits perfectly. It is like I am protecting you from danger," he looks at the hands, then back up at her. Silence caves in.

". . ."

"Rima-chan?" he questions her.

"You are such an idiot," she mumbles.

His face widens in shock and she looks back up from the hands.

"Really? Magnets? Even Yaya can come up with a better example than that." she slowly starts to smile.

He starts to chuckle and tightens Rima's hand a bit.

"Well, how about ice cream?" he asks.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, are you comparing me to ice cream?" she lets go of his hand and rests her hands on her hips.

Nagihiko begins to sweatdrop even more than before. He quickly inhales and then exhales out before looking back up at Rima.

"No, I wanted for us to go get ice cream." he rests a hand on his hip.

Now it is Rima's turn to sweatdrop. A pink tint rises upon her face and she turns her head to a different direction. She is hoping that Nagihiko doesn't see her expression because right now she feels really embarrassed.

"Come on," he whispers behind her.

She turns back around and faces him again. He is a little farther back than usual but he decides to move up closer so he can be near her. He begins to walk to her when all of the sudden he trips and falls flat on his face. More silence startles up.

". . ."

A deranged laugh began to fill the air and Nagihiko pokes his head up to see Rima starting to giggle. Her smile looks so serene as she holds her sides to bring down the pain. Nagihiko instantly knew that pain is another option to make her smile.

Rima's giggles die down and she extends out a hand towards Nagihiko. He smiles with a light pink tint on his cheeks. Soon enough, Nagihiko reaches out and their hands meet once more. Unfortunately, Rima isn't going to get all the fun out of this.

Nagihiko pulls Rima down and she lands with a thud onto the surface. Her face begins to mix in anger and annoyance.

"Why?" she glares.

"Payback," he cheesily smiles.

"Uh huh, you idiot," she smiles back.

He frowns at first but then smiles when he sees her smiling back at him.

"Actually, there is this thing that happened today. You see, I accidently went to sleep on that bench over there and I suddenly had a dream. There was an angel and a devil. The angel was crying while the devil was comforting her. Ironic is what I call it but the dream resembles both of us. I was the angel while you were the devil." she looks at him.

"What a coincidence, I am currently comforting you at the moment." he smiles, she frowns.

"You know you are the opposite of a devil," she comments with a sneer smile.

"Yeah, you are definitely the opposite of an angel," he snickers.

A blue electrical light appears between their eyes until Nagihiko breaks it with another one of his "Nagihiko" smiles.

"But angels and devils are opposites but they somehow manage to find a connection," he whispers.

They both smile while sitting upon the concrete pavement and you know what? Their hands haven't even left each other this whole time after Nagihiko forced Rima onto the ground. However, it seems he can make her smile.

Smiles are found in a million ways and all you have to do is find the one that suits you best. Just like how Nagihiko suits Rima's smile the best.


End file.
